Unforgettable
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Young love isn't everything it's made out to be. Bella learns this the hard way, but when she finds out the truth years later, will it be enough to change things?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short, pre-written story. It'll update every couple of days. I've been working on it for a **_**long **_**time, whenever inspiration for this particular storyline hits me. Or when I'm experiencing blocks for another story.**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

…

Bella Swan:

For as long as I could remember, we've been moving from place to place. Every fourteen to twenty months, like clockwork, my mother, Renée, gets bored with where we're living and packs up, ready to find a new adventure and a new home. When I was younger, I didn't mind. There were always new kids to play with and a new school to go to. But now I am sixteen years old, and it isn't so easy to merge into a new town and a new school. Girls are a lot cattier and a lot less accepting, and it was getting harder to adapt to a new school nearly every year.

But it was what Renée wanted and my father, Charlie, went along with it. When I was four years old she had left us both, and Charlie had been totally distraught. She had obviously come back, but it was very clear that Charlie would do anything to keep her from leaving again.

It was last week that Renée came into my room and informed me that we were moving yet again. We had only been living in Billings, Montana for a year and a half, but Renée had already gotten bored, and my father put in a transfer at work and I had to register at a new school. This time, we were moving to a town even smaller than Billings- Forks, Washington. According to the Forks Chamber of Commerce website, the population was just about 3,000 and there was only one high school; the one that I would be attending for however long I would be living in Forks.

Moving wasn't as much as an emotional thing to me anymore. After our fifth or sixth move, I had come to terms with the fact that this was just the way my life was going to be. We would probably always be on the move. It was tiring and difficult at times, but at least it was an adventure.

I hadn't made any real friends in Billings during the time that we had been here, so there was no one to see me off, and I doubted there would be many people who would notice I was gone. I had learned over time to just focus on my schoolwork and not get too attached to my classmates, because I knew I wouldn't be around for very long.

"Hey, kid, are you ready to go?" Charlie stood in the door of my bedroom as I surveyed the piles of boxes that surrounded me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "it's a good thing I didn't unpack all of my boxes last time…it's much easier to pack."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, and then I felt him place his hand tenderly on my shoulder. "I know this is hard on you, Bells. I…I'm trying to talk your mom into staying in Forks until you graduate. I don't know if she'll go for it, but I think it would be for the best if we did."

"Okay. Thanks." I knew as well as he did that Renée would never go for that, and that she would never be able to stay in one town for very long.

"We're going to be rolling out in about half an hour, okay? The movers will be loading everything later today, so just grab the stuff you want to have in the car with you." He started to walk out of the room, but paused and turned back to look at me. "Thank you for being such a good sport, Bella. It makes this a lot easier on me, too."

I just smiled, knowing that Charlie had to put up with a lot of things when it came to Renée. But he loved her, and that was what mattered to him. As long as I was safe and doing well and school, it didn't matter so much how I felt about things.

A little over half an hour later, the three of us were crammed into our small car, ready to endure the seventeen hour drive to our new home. We had each packed a small suitcase to tide us over in our new home until the movers arrived with the rest of our things.

Thanks to my iPod, laptop, and pile of books, the drive went by a little faster. I was used to the subtle silence that my parent's always shared- it was just the way they were. They might not be happy all the time, but they were compatible and they loved each other.

Many bathroom, food, and rest stops later, we arrived in Forks. I couldn't deny that it was beautiful- it really was. There seemed to be at least a million different shades of green, and trees everywhere. But it was also painfully boring looking. "Main Street" was one pitiful stretch of road lined with dingy little shops and a diner that seemed pretty sparse and pathetic. We also passed by several small houses, most of which were in need of a fresh coat of paint and a little sprucing up.

The house we would be renting could use a little fixing up as well, but it wasn't bad. It was a small two story, painted white on the exterior with blue shutters framing the windows.

"Well, this is it!" My mom exclaimed as the three of us got out of the car. "What do you think?"

"It looks pretty good, hon," Charlie said easily, surveying the house. "It could definitely use a little bit of fixing up, though."

Renée shrugged her shoulders, obviously not too concerned. "That's part of the adventure."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcase, ready to get into the house and have some peace. I had been in the car with my parents for way too long- now I just wanted to be alone.

Of course, I would never be that lucky.

A couple hours later after we got settled into the house, I was out on the back porch reading and I heard voices.

"It looks like someone finally rented out that house."

"Thank god. We finally have some new neighbors!"

I glanced up and quickly located where the voices were coming from. There were two teenagers- a girl and a boy, walking over towards the house from another, much more impressive house down the block from us. They looked to be about my age, but I couldn't really tell.

I hate meeting new people when I move. It's not that I'm a hermit or a recluse, it's because I don't see the point in getting attached to the new people I meet in each place we move. It just makes things harder when I have to leave, and even if people do promise to keep in touch, that never really lasts long.

"Hi!" As they got closer, the girl reached up and waved at me. "We're your neighbors from down the block!"

"Hi," I said cautiously, standing up to greet them. "I'm Bella."

They both stepped up on the porch, friendly smiles on their faces. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother." The girl spoke again, gesturing to the boy with her as she introduced him.

"I'm Edward," he supplied, reaching out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet both of you, too," I said, shaking Edward's hand firmly.

I had to admit, this guy was pretty cute. He had tousled auburn hair and expressive green eyes, not to mention his square jaw, full lips, and straight nose. He was classically handsome, in an all-American kind of way. Good looks must run in their family, because Alice was beautiful as well. She and her brother shared many of the same facial features, including their green eyes.

"Are you going to start school at Forks High?" Alice asked, and the three of us sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Yeah, I'm going to start Monday," I said, nodding my head. "I'll be a junior."

Alice's face lit up again. "Nice! I'm a junior, too, so maybe we'll have a couple of classes together. I could probably show you around, if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks," I said. "What about you, Edward? Are you a senior?"

He nodded, a crooked smile on his lips. "Yep. I've only got a couple of months left, thank goodness."

Alice rolled her eyes and shoved her brother's shoulder playfully. "Shut up, Edward. It's not that bad." She turned to me, her expression suddenly serious. "Really. Forks High is kind of boring, but it's an okay school." I told her that I believed her, and the serious expression was replaced with another smile. "Where did you go to school before this? Anywhere nearby?"

"Well, the last school I went to was in Billings, Montana. Before that I was in Phoenix, Arizona; Long Beach, California; and Tulsa, Oklahoma for high school. I've lived in a couple of other places too, but those were before I started High School."

Edward and Alice's mouths both dropped open slightly. "Wow. And you're only a junior? Three high schools in three years…damn. Is one of your parents in the military or something?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nope." I shook my head. "My mom likes to move around a lot, and she kind of drags me and my dad along with her." I gave them the short version of the story, not wanting to get into the whole thing with these almost-strangers.

"That's crazy. Where-" Edward started to talk, but he was interrupted when his cell phone started to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the display to see who was calling. "Shoot. It's Rose, I was supposed to meet her at the library. I have to go. Bella, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you around, okay? Alice, I'll be home sometime after dinner."

He waved before answering his phone and hurrying off in the direction of his house.

"So how long do you think you'll be staying here?" Alice asked, breaking the brief moment of quiet.

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully. "My dad told me he's trying to convince my mom to stay until I graduate, but I kind of doubt that will happen."

Alice pouted. "Well, I hope you do stay that long. I think you and I will be great friends. I'm here if you ever need anything."

…

And sure enough, when I got to school on my first day and needed help, Alice was there. She walked me to all my classes, not just the ones we had together, and filled the walks with interesting conversation pieces.

"Watch out for Mike Newton. He's a nice enough guy, but he cannot keep his dick in his pants. So he's kind of made the rounds and…ugh. It's just kind of gross."

"Wow. Is that the guy with the blonde hair that's kind of spiky?" I asked. Forks High wasn't very big, but I was the new girl so I felt like I was being bombarded with new names and faces to learn. Even though I know deep down that I won't be here very long, I'm trying to be optimistic. Alice was so accepting and friendly with me, so she's making it a lot easier on me.

Alice crinkled her nose slightly. "Yeah, that's him. God only knows why he still wears his hair like that…oh, hey, before I forget do you want to come over tonight for dinner? My parents are going to be gone, but Edward is a great cook and he wants to try out some new recipe. He told me I could invite you."

This was new for me. I wasn't used to being invited over places or to making new friends, but it really feels nice. I had closed myself off to people so much in the past, and now that I was opening up again.

"That'd be awesome. Thanks for inviting me!" I exclaimed, hugging my books to my chest.

"Cool. It'll just be me, you, Edward, and Rosalie, but I think we'll have a lot of fun."

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked, wondering if that was the "Rose" that Edward had talked to on the phone the first day we'd met. "Edward's girlfriend?"

Alice laughed loudly, shaking her head. "No. God, no. They've been best friends since forever. Rosalie's boyfriend, Royce, is a couple years older and is in the military. Edward kind of watches out for her while he's gone."

"Oh. I see." I nodded my head and I could feel my face getting a little warm.

But I couldn't help it. Edward was so cute, and sweet. I had seen him and Alice over the weekend, too, and he had been so nice. But I have to keep telling myself that there's no point- I'll be gone soon and I don't want to have to start over in another town with a broken heart.

…

I hadn't really believed Alice when she had said that Edward was a great cook. But god, he really was.

"That was so good, Edward," I said, pushing my empty plate away from me.

"I agree." Rosalie pushed her plate back as well and rubbed her flat stomach. "You're going to make me fat with all this good cooking," she complained. Edward replied with a snarky remark, but you could still feel the love between them.

Rosalie was Edward's age, and she too was devastatingly beautiful. I was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water around this place, because there seemed to be a lot of beautiful people in Forks. Edward was handsome and Alice was gorgeous as well, but Rosalie was the kind of pretty that made you wonder if she was a model or something. She was skinny and toned, and she had long blonde hair that fell halfway down her back like a silky waterfall. Her blue eyes were clear like ice, but they were warm and friendly. She and Edward truly were best friends- and they were alike in many ways.

This group- Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and I, became almost inseparable within the next couple of weeks. It was so easy for all of us. Despite the slight age difference and the fact that Edward and Alice sometimes had some sibling rivalry going on, we got along wonderfully.

This was the first time in a long time that I had actually made a group of friends, and I was loving it. We went out every weekend, Edward would cook us dinner every once and awhile…it was awesome.

And yes, I loved spending time with Edward, especially. Sometimes there looks passed between that maybe he had a little crush on me, too, but I could never really be sure. Plus, the more rational side of me knew that if he ever did express interest in me, I would turn him down. I knew how quickly my mother could get bored living in one place, especially in a town that was as small and quiet as Forks.

Even though I never voiced my hopes, every day I prayed that my dad would actually be able to convince Renée to stay here until I graduated. Charlie and Renée both noticed how much happier I was here in Forks, and how well I was doing with my friends. Maybe that would be enough to convince them to stay.

About two months after I moved to Forks, my suspicions about Edward's feelings for me were confirmed.

When we had first started hanging out, he treated me just like he treated like a mixture between Alice and Rosalie- little sister and best friend. And slowly, that started to change. We had quickly become close friends, and we were starting to spend more time together without Rosalie or Alice there with us. Edward was nice to everyone, but with me he seemed to be extra sweet. He held doors open for me and pulled out chairs, and when we walked along the street together, he always made sure to put himself between me and the road. Those little gestures made my crush on him grow, but I kept telling myself that it would never work.

I would much rather just be friends, because maybe that way it will be easier to keep up a relationship when I eventually do leave Forks. And even if I don't leave soon, Edward is graduating this year and will be going off to school anyway. It seems like a lose-lose situation.

But apparently Edward didn't see it that way.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I put my book down immediately and patted the spot next to me on the porch step. We had been doing homework on my back porch while Alice was shopping and Rosalie was at cheerleading practice. "What's up?"

Edward took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes, his expression serious.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow? With me…on a date?" he asked, smiling at me hopefully.

I dropped my face into my hands, totally at a loss for what to do.

This was Edward. He had quickly become one of the best friends I had ever had in just two short months and yes, I'd had a crush on him since we had first met, but I didn't want to mess this up. I finally had friends. What the hell was I going to do when I left Forks? And it would be even worse if I had to leave a boyfriend _and _friends behind in Forks.

"Shit, are you crying, Bella?" Edward put his hand on the small of my back as I shook my head and tried to gain my composure. "I'm sorry. I just…I thought that maybe you felt the same way I do."

"It's not that I don't feel the same way," I said softly, still not uncovering my face.

"What is it then?" Edward demanded. "Come on, Bella…I really like you."

I just shook my head. "You know I have to leave soon!" I exclaimed, finally lifting my head up and revealing my puffy, red eyes. "This is so unfair! I finally have friends…I have _you_, and I don't even know if I'm going to be here this time next year."

I got up and started walking slowly, trying to clear my head.

Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I just have a normal life?

"Come on, Bella, don't do this," Edward said, quickly catching up to me. "What if your dad actually does convince your mom to stay here? Just because you might be leaving doesn't mean we can't give this a shot." I didn't respond, and Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. "Please," he finally said. "Give me a chance."

"I don't know what-" I started to say something, but Edward interrupted me by grabbing my face between his large hands and kissing me firmly on the lips.

My first kiss.

…

After that kiss, there was no way I could turn him down. I let down my guard and let Edward in despite all of my doubts and fears. My parents still hadn't decided when or if we would be moving again, and we were still renting the house out from month to month. That was a little discouraging, but I was trying to be a little more optimistic.

"So, are you my boyfriend?" I asked, Edward, sticking my hand in his back pocket. He was cooking dinner yet again for me, Rosalie and Alice. It had become somewhat of a tradition, and both of us vowed not to exclude Rosalie and Alice just because we were an item now.

Edward looked down at me and laughed, slipping his arm around my shoulders and holding me close. He was stirring something in a pot on the stove, and he held the spoon up to my mouth. "Of course I am. Taste this."

I grinned and opened my mouth slightly, tasting the warm, rich soup. "Yum," I said, puckering my lips slightly after I swallowed my soup. Edward leaned down and kissed me sweetly, but our cute little moment was ruined when Alice and Rosalie started booing.

"Come on, lovebirds, break it up," Rosalie complained. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, come on, Bella. That's my brother you're sucking face with," Alice teased

Edward rolled his eyes and flipped them both off, but he kept his arm around me.

This felt so good- being with him was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, along with befriending him, Rosalie, and Alice. But there was always that little lingering feeling of doubt, that this was too good to be true and that it would all have to be over soon.

…

It's been six months, and we're still in Forks.

For our four month anniversary, Edward gave me a bouquet of roses and stargazer lilies that made my whole house smell wonderful. He also bought me my prom dress.

Being a junior, I had never been to a prom before. I hadn't really been planning on going, but it was Edward's senior year and he wouldn't shut up about it.

He came with me, Rosalie, and Alice to go dress shopping, even though the girls bitched about it. They said that he shouldn't see my dress before prom, but I reminded them that this wasn't a wedding dress, and that since he had offered to pay for it, he had every right to help me pick it out.

And sure enough, he picked it out. Everyone picked one dress for me to try on and even though the dresses Rosalie and Alice picked were beautiful, nothing compared to the one Edward had picked out.

It was a beautiful deep indigo color, and it was fitted snugly against my body until around mid-thigh, where it fanned out exquisitely. There were a bunch of tiny little details that made it even more perfect, and I fell head over heels in love with it.

Prom night came along and Edward treated me like a princess.

My parents and his both proudly took pictures and we took them all willingly, even the posed, cliché ones. My parents were happy that I was so happy and that I was finally coming out of my shell, but I still doubted it was enough to change my mom's mind. Sometimes I get paranoid and think she's starting to get bored and restless. But this is the happiness I've ever been, and I never want to let it go.

We hadn't said "I love you" to each other yet, but the feelings are there. I'm hoping we'll say the words tonight…and I'm also hoping that tonight, we'll finally have sex.

Alice let it spill early on that while Edward hadn't really had a lot of girlfriends, he had definitely had sex before. And I definitely hadn't. When I asked Edward about it, he confirmed that yes, he had sex with his last girlfriend, Kate, and that there was no pressure on me. He told me that it was all up to me. We had done other stuff, of course, but I was still anticipating the real thing.

Prom was all a blur of fun, laughter, and music. Edward held me tight all night long, and I had never felt more loved. As the last slow song of the night played and we swayed together to "Can't Help Falling in Love", Edward kissed my earlobe and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

My heart pounded in my chest, and I couldn't contain the smile that broke out on my face. "I love you, too." He dipped his head down and kissed me long and hard on the mouth, our tongues lazily touching each other.

I never wanted this moment to end. And later on that night in the hotel room Edward had gotten for us, when the moment came, I knew that I really was ready. Despite all of my fears and reservations, it just felt right.

His touch was so soft as his hips moved against mine and he kissed me on the lips. He's on top of me, nestled in between my legs, and I can feel him against me. "Trust me," he whispered against my lips, soft and sweet.

I do what he says and kiss him back, moving my body along with his. He starts to tease me and in no time at all, I'm in a frenzy- impatient and more ready than never. It feels so good, and the fact that I'm with Edward makes me feel less nervous. I know that this boy will never hurt me. Eventually, when I think I can't take it anymore, he stops teasing me. He's pushing up against me again, almost inside of me. He moves forward just a little bit, that'll be it. I feel myself tense up and when Edward looks at me with concern, I shake my head.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Please, do it."

Edward kisses me again and pushes forward gently. I can feel myself stretching around him, but it isn't painful yet, just uncomfortable. And then he pushes all the way in and I feel a brief moment of pain before it fades away and is replaced with a slight sting and some discomfort. But I like how this feels, because now he and I are tied together in a whole new way. We've taken this relationship to the next level.

It doesn't feel that good to me yet, but I can tell by the sounds that he's making that it's good for Edward. His grip on me tightened and he moaned every so often. He rubbed me in between my legs, right where we were joined together, and it starts to feel good. He still fell apart and came before me, but I didn't care. I held him close to me as he tried to regain his breath.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. Then he reached down and stroked me and fingered me until I came too, a sweaty, incoherent mess.

"Edward, I love you, too."

…

Sometimes people say that sex changes a relationship, but it wasn't really like that for us.

He was still the same sweet guy that I fell in love with- the only difference was that we couldn't keep it in our pants.

When we couldn't be alone in either of our houses, we took the old rusty blue truck that Edward used for his part-time lawn mowing job and drove out into the country until we found a private, abandoned area. He would love me right there, out in the open, on the hood or in the bed of that old truck and there was nowhere I would rather be.

We were young and stupid, but we were so, so in love. We became a unit that could not be divided, presenting a united front to everyone else. We still spent a lot of our time with Rosalie and Alice, but some of my favorite moments were when we were alone in the bed of his truck.

My parents cautioned me to be safe, and not to let myself get too caught up in Edward.

"You're a young girl, Bella Marie," Charlie said. "Your whole world shouldn't revolve around that boy."

But it was too late. I still had stellar grades and was involved in a lot of school activities, but I couldn't deny that I loved Edward with my whole heart and I didn't want to let him go.

Even after he graduated from Forks High, we would still be together. He decided that for his first year of school he would go to a community college in Port Angeles, and then after I graduated, we would go to UDub together. It had programs for both of us, and it was semi-affordable.

Everything seemed to be falling into place, and I couldn't have been any happier.

Of course, it was too good to be true.

In December of my senior year at Forks High, just eleven months after we moved here, my mom was offered a great job in Florida. And she took it. She was already sick of Forks, she said, and that there was a great magnet school in Jacksonville that would look great on my college and scholarship applications.

I felt like my whole world was falling apart on the night that my parents broke the news. I cried and cried, but my mom told me that she was sorry; the decision was final. She had accepted the job and was expected in Jacksonville in four weeks.

And then I had to tell Edward.

…

"It finally happened," I whispered, running my fingers up and down the bare skin of Edward's muscular chest.

"What did?" He asked lazily, holding me close to him. We had just finished making love in the bed of that old truck, and I couldn't go another minute without telling him what was going on. I still felt like I was falling apart, and I didn't know how he was going to react.

I took a deep breath and I could feel tears gathering my eyes again. I looked up at Edward, staring him in the eye, and told him the bad news. "My mom was offered a better job somewhere else, and she took it. We have to move in a month," I finally said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I have to leave."

Edward stared at me with wide eyes full of disbelief. "Maybe…maybe you could stay with my family until you graduate! Or you and your dad can just stay until May, when you graduate, and your mom can go ahead to Florida…I'll think of something, Bella. I'll think of-"

I shook my head, putting my hand up to his mouth. "I'm leaving," I whispered, tears still falling down my cheeks. "My mom has it in my head that Jacksonville will be better for me, that I'll have more opportunities for school and some shit like that. She said I'm too dependent on you…that it's unhealthy for someone my age."

"I just got you, Bella," Edward said softly. "I don't want to have to give you up. What about your dad? Don't you think he'd be able to convince your mom to stay until you graduate?"

The tears were streaming down my face faster now, even as I tried to wipe them away. "Are you kidding me? My dad's a coward. He's so afraid of my mom leaving him again that he'd never actually go against her on anything. It's pathetic."

Edward nodded silently, his eyes tearing up slightly. "It won't be long, though. We can still go to UDub together after you graduate…it'll just be for a few months."

I nodded, and finally I was able to stop my tears. "I can't imagine being away from you." I kissed him, trying to convey my feelings into that kiss.

I wanted him to know how much I loved him, and that being apart from him would be horrible.

I should have seen this coming.

…

Our last four weeks together were hard. We wanted to be together as much as possible, but I also had to make time for Rosalie, Alice, and a few of the other friends that I had managed to make in Forks. Plus, I knew that spending every waking moment with him now would just make it that much harder when we had to be apart.

Jacksonville was looming over me like a giant black cloud, but it was inevitable.

On my last night in Forks, Edward promised to take me out for a romantic last night. He told me we would make one last trip in the blue truck, but the rest of the night was a big surprise.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Edward said, kissing my forehead. We had been watching television together in my living room, but he had to go out and run some errands before picking me up for our date tonight. "I love you." He kissed me again, this time on the lips, and I felt like I was melting into him. He made me felt so good.

"I love you, too. I'll see you tonight." I walked him to the door with a sad smile on my face, and I waited in the doorway and waved as he drove away.

…

"What time is your date, sweetheart?" Renée asked. I hadn't heard her come into my room, and I jumped slightly.

"He'll be here at seven," I said shortly, and continued to brush my hair.

Renée didn't leave; I watched in the mirror as she sat down on my unmade bed. "I'm sorry, Bella," she said softly, running her hand over my soft blanket, the one that I'd had since I was a little girl. "I know you think your relationship with Edward is the most important thing right now, but going to this school your senior year of high school will help so much with you getting into an Ivy league college-"

"Stop it." I put my hairbrush down and turned around to face Renée. "Stop acting like you understand! All the other times we've moved, I've gone along with it and just adjusted as much as possible. But now…now I actually _like _living somewhere. I have friends and a job and a boyfriend who actually cares about me. I thought that maybe if you saw how happy I am here, and how much living in Forks has helped my attitude and self-esteem, you would hold out for one more year and let me be happy. But no. You're being your usual selfish self and only thinking of yourself."

"Bella, that's not true. On top of me getting a better job, you would also be able to go to a private high school and have so many more opportunities for your future."

"Oh my god! My GPA is over 4.0, I'm in National Honor's Society, and I got a 33 on my ACT. Going to a snobby private high school in Jacksonville isn't going to do much more for me, mom. I've worked my ass off for years to get ready for college. You and Dad both know that. And I don't _want _to go to some Ivy League college- I'm going to UDub with Edward and I've already been accepted. So stop pretending that you actually care, and let me enjoy my last night with my boyfriend before I have to move halfway across country."

My mom left the room with a huff, but she didn't scold me.

She knew I was right.

…

I was ready to go by seven o'clock, but Edward was running late, which was very unlike him. Seven o'clock came and went, and then seven-thirty, and then eight and nine…finally it was eleven o'clock, and Edward still hadn't showed. I called his cell phone countless times, but he never answered. I was a mess, crying and distraught.

I didn't understand how Edward could ever do this to me, especially on what was supposed to be our last night together.

My mom held me as I cried all night, and when seven o'clock in the morning came and Edward still hadn't contacted me in anyway, I just gave up.

"Can we just leave?" I asked Charlie and Renée, my eyes swollen and heavy with tears. "Please, I can't stay here anymore."

They obliged, and we silently left the white house in Forks with our suitcases. Like always, movers would follow behind us with most of our stuff.

When we drove past the Cullen's house on our way down the street, I couldn't help but look. Nothing looked out of place. All four of the garage doors were closed, and the house looked quiet and still.

No explanation, no nothing.

And I left Forks, Washington with a broken heart.

…

**There you have it. **

**Are you enjoying it so far? **

**Let me know what you thought, and the next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you so much for your response to the first chapter. Please continue to read and review- you guys are amazing. If you're enjoying the story, tell others! And the banner from this story is on my twitter: lovelovelove22.**

**I loved hearing all of your ideas and thoughts. Read on to find out what happened =)**

…

Bella Swan:

I turned my phone off in the car.

I felt like my heart had just broken into a million pieces- I didn't want to hear any excuses from anyone, especially Edward.

How could he do this to me? He knew how much it was killing me to have to leave Forks. I knew he was upset that I hadn't taken more of a stand against my parents, but I never thought Edward would be the kind of guy to stand me up. I just felt so goddamn sorry for myself, I wouldn't listen to any reason.

Charlie and Renée both urged me to turn my phone back on, saying that maybe an emergency had come up and Edward was trying to reach me. But I didn't. I let myself wallow in self-pity, telling myself that since I would be across the country in Florida, Edward was done with me.

It wasn't until we finally reached our house in Jacksonville, Florida, that I gathered up the courage to turn my phone on.

I was numb and confused as I watched all the new notifications from the past three days pop up on my phone.

There were _hundreds_ of calls, texts, and voicemails. Rosalie, Alice, and even Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, had all tried to contact me while my phone had been off.

"Mom, something's wrong," I managed to choke out, showing her my phone.

"Listen to the messages first," my mom urged, coming over to me and putting her arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

I did as she said, my hands shaking as I started listening to the messages.

The first few messages were from Alice and Rosalie. _"Bella, are you with Edward? He never came home last night and we're started to get worried. Call me back as soon as you can."_

"_Bella, it's Rose. Alice just called me asking if I know where Edward is…which I don't. If you know anything, call me or Alice please."_

"_It's Alice again. I'm starting to get really worried, Bella. Did you see Edward last night at all? It's eleven o'clock in the morning now, you guys are gone, and he's still not home. Did something happen?"_

And then I had a message from Esme Cullen.

"_Bella, this is Edward's mom. He never came home last night after your date, and we're all really concerned. Please call one of us back if you have a chance."_

I listened to several more messages, all saying the same thing.

They knew Edward was supposed to be with me last night, but they didn't know that he had never showed up. And they had no idea where he was.

"Oh my god, mom, I can't believe this." I was sobbing now, and I felt so scared and confused. Had something happened to Edward? Something horrible?

The messages turned from frantic to full on desperate then.

"_It's Esme again. It's almost five o'clock now and we still haven't heard anything from Edward. We've contacted the police now and we're trying to get to the bottom of things."_

"_Please, Bella, call me back. I'm starting to get really scared…this is my brother we're talking about. Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid."_

There were several more messages like those, and then I got from Edward's dad, Carlisle.

"_Bella, we found Edward. He was driving out in the country last night, and he had some kind of accident. They airlifted him to Harborview in Seatttle…I'm not going to lie, Bella, it looks pretty bad. Call me when you get this message, and I'll try and fill you in_."

"He was in an accident," I told my mom, horrified. "That's why he never came to pick me up and why he didn't answer the phone. Oh my god, oh my god…" I held my face in my hands, unable to stop my tears from falling.

Why had I left Forks? Why hadn't I gone to the Cullen's house first? Would that change things, would they have found Edward sooner?

"Call Carlisle back, sweetheart," Renée said, rubbing my back soothingly. She sounded panicked as well, but I could tell she was trying to calm me down. "Or do you want me to call for you?"

I shook my head, clutching my phone tightly in my hand. "No. I'll call…I need to do this."

I called Carlisle back, still shaking uncontrollably and crying slightly.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered after the third ring, sounding worn down and exhausted. My hopes plummeted, and I squeezed my eyes shut to try and avoid breaking down in tears again.

"Carlisle? This is Bella. I…I just got all of your messages…" I trailed off, trying to regain my composure. "What's happening? Is Edward okay?" I finally blurted out. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer before. I was upset when Edward didn't show up last night and I thought the worst of him. I've had my phone turned off this whole time…I'm so sorry."

"Bella, calm down, it's okay," Carlisle said. "None of us knew what was going on. When Edward wasn't home that night, we just assumed he was still out with you. But then the next morning when you and your parents had left and he still wasn't back, we started to get worried. That night we had people out looking for him and, well, that's when they found the truck. It looks like a hit and run, but they still aren't sure."

Shit. I couldn't believe this was happening. _Why _had I left without checking to make sure Edward was okay? I was so stupid and immature about it, and now it turns out that the boy I love hadn't stood me up, but that he was in a serious accident. If I hadn't been so busy wallowing in self-pity, maybe things would have been different.

"What about him? How is he doing?" I asked desperately.

Carlisle paused for a moment. "He's in a coma right now, Bella. There's some swelling in his brain, which could lead to memory loss, and as a result of being pinned under the dash for so long, both of his legs are broken in several places, as well as his pelvis. Right now, it looks like he's going to survive as long as he comes out of the coma soon so that the doctors can assess any possible brain damage."

I started crying all over again, but I felt relieved as well. Maybe he would be okay. He _had _to be okay…I love him.

"Okay. I hope he's okay…I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I…I can't believe this happened. Please call me with any updates."

"It's not your fault, Bella. And I'll call you as soon as we get more information."

I thanked him again and hung up the phone.

Still feeling an odd mixture of relieved and terrified, I looked up at my mom. I hadn't noticed, but Charlie was now standing with us, too, looking as concerned as Renée.

I told them the whole story, crying as I did so. "Why didn't I check to make sure he was okay?" I asked again. "I should have known he would never stand me up like that. Why didn't I think better of him?" My parents both hugged me and tried to comfort me, but I was still inconsolable. Edward was lying in a hospital bed in Seattle, and I was in Jacksonville. This was so wrong. I should have fought harder; I should have never left Forks.

…

Carlisle called me the next day with more news.

"He's been moving around a bit and mumbling some words. He's got good brain activity going on, too, so we're optimistic that he'll come out of the coma soon. His doctors are still worried about brain damage and memory loss, but our main concern is the shape of his legs. He's going to need a _lot _of physical therapy if he ever wants to walk again."

The next several days passed the same way. I even started school, feeling a little better knowing that things were looking up for Edward. I would love to hop on a plane and go to Seattle to be with him…but I can't. What if he's angry with me? If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been driving out on those shitty country roads in the first place. I'm still not sure why he was headed out there before our date, but I'm sure my last night had something to do with the reason he had been out there.

I felt so guilty, it was eating me alive.

Four days later, Carlisle called again. "He's awake. But he's having a hard time remembering things due to the swelling in his brain. His memory isn't totally gone, but the last two years or so are a little fuzzy for him," Carlisle explained.

Two years…that meant he didn't remember _me_. "So he doesn't remember me."

"He has some memories, Bella, they're just a little fuzzy. He's extremely confused and angry right now…we can't test his memory out right now. If we start pushing his buttons, we'll just make him even more upset."

I ignored the tears that were running down my face. "Okay. Um, I guess just call me if anything changes. Thanks again.

…

Carlisle didn't call again for a couple of days. During that time, I exchanged text messages with Alice and Rosalie, trying to explain to them what went down. Alice told me that there had been a tent and sleeping bags found in the bed of Edward's truck, along with some other camping items. He must have been planning for us to spend the night camping before I left. I was touched by the sweet gesture, but again I was angry at myself and at my parents. If I hadn't been leaving, none of this would have happened. Edward and I would still be together, happy and cheesy and in love.

I hated this, and I hated how I was feeling.

…

"Bella, honey, I think you should talk to someone," Charlie said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "This has been hard for you, but your mom and I don't want you to blame yourself."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Fine," I said weakly. I didn't even want to argue anymore. Two weeks had passed since that night, and I had heard almost no good news. The last time I had talked to Alice had been devastating.

"_Alice, maybe I should come up there. Maybe seeing me would help…" I trailed off, hoping that Alice would agree with me. When I had brought that idea up to my parents, they didn't seem to like it very much. They thought that if I went back to see him, it would just make things that much worse for me when I had to come back to Jacksonville. I knew both of my parents felt horrible about forcing me to move, but not so much that my mom was willing to move back to Forks. She actually seemed to like living in Jacksonville._

_It hadn't been very long, but she already acted like she loved it here._

"_I don't think that's a good idea, Bella. He's really angry right now. Every time one of us tries to bring you up or anything that he can't remember he just gets pissed. I don't think you'll like the way he'd react to seeing you right now."_

…

Edward Cullen:

"Edward, it's okay," my mom said soothingly, taking my large hand in her smaller one. "Don't worry about it. Everything will come back to you eventually."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said through my teeth. "I just want to get out of here, but I can't because my _fucking _legs don't work. Fuck!"

She didn't even tell me to watch my language. She just sat there with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. They kept telling me that it would be okay, but I didn't believe them. Faced with the possibility that I might never walk again, nothing seemed like it would be okay ever again. I was eighteen years old, for the love of God. I should be out having fun and pushing the limits, but instead I'm stuck in this hospital room. And if I ever want to walk again, it will mean years of grueling physical therapy.

My sister and Rosalie were trying to help me remember. They showed me photos, photos of me and a beautiful girl I could barely remember. Bella. I had little memories of her here and there, but that was it. It was all fuzzy and distorted.

I knew I loved her. _That_ I could remember. But how can anyone ever love me again? This accident has changed me, and not just my bodied. I feel hardened and bitter already, sick with self-loathing and pity.

Alice told me that Bella wants to come from Jacksonville to see me, and I flip shit. I tell her _no_, that I don't want her to see me like this. The idea of seeing her when I'm like this is horrifying to me.

But I try to remember. Being loved like her must have been amazing, I'm sure. From what little I can remember and what Alice, Rosalie, and my parents have told me, she was perfect for me. But I don't feel like me anymore.

…

Bella Swan:

Weeks turned into months and nothing really changed. Edward still didn't want to see. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice all told me how angry he was, and how he felt like he wasn't himself anymore. It broke my heart all over again. I knew that he was going through so much right now, and I wish I could be there for me.

Therapy helps, but I still think about him too often. As the days, weeks, and months slip by, I start to have less and less contacts with the Cullen's and Rosalie. They all seem so discouraged, and so I am.

Edward can't walk, and he still hasn't regained all of his memory back. I hold onto the slim chance that his memory will come back, and he'll remember why he loved me and we can pick up back where we left off. But that doesn't happen. Instead of going to UDub after high school graduation like I had planned, I decided that I would start at a community college in Jacksonsville first.

My mom still seems to love it here, but I guess that doesn't really mean anything. She could still change her mind at any moment, so I go back to my old ways and try and remain unattached to Jacksonville. I learned my lesson the hard way in Forks, and I don't want to have to go down that road again.

But I still think about him so often. I wonder how he's doing and feeling and even when I stop talking to Rosalie and Alice, I call Carlisle every once and awhile for updates on his condition. Still, nothing has changed. He's stuck in a rut, Carlisle says, even with his physical therapy. He pushes himself too hard physically and emotionally, which ends up setting him back even further.

"Does he remember me, Carlisle?"

"Sometimes. He remembers that he loved you, Bella. He just doesn't know how or why. It's very…frustrating for him."

…

I miss having friends. I especially miss having a boyfriend.

Jacksonville is boring. I go to my classes and I go to work at my part time job and I go to therapy, but it's nothing like the life I had in Forks. It might have been a tiny, boring town, but it was the people I met there that had made the difference.

And even though I was hurting beyond belief right now, I still wouldn't change those experiences or give them up for anything.

I think about our first kiss and the first time we had sex, even our first fight. It all makes me miss him. Even worse, I miss who I was when I was around Edward. He made me a better person, happier and more outgoing. I felt like all of that was gone now.

Maybe I was being stupid and overdramatic. But it felt like my whole life had been turned upside down and was still spinning.

I just wanted to go back to the way things were. What would it take for me to be happy again? I seemed so superficial, basing my happiness off of the guy I had dated for not even a year back in school. But it wasn't just any high school guy- it was Edward. He was the boy that made me feel so loved, cherished, and safe. Maybe if he and I had just stayed friends, we wouldn't be in this twisted situation. Edward would be able to walk, to have all of his memories, and I wouldn't be here in Jacksonville struggling with depression and self-pity. If I'd had the courage to tell him no, this wouldn't have happened.

But if I had done that, I would have lost out on so much. And I know deep down that I would never trade my memories with Edward for anything, not even to rid myself of the pain I'm feeling now.

My therapist tells me that these horrible feelings will go away if I try to talk about it. But that's not true. When I talk about Edward, sometimes it just makes things worse, because it reminds me about all of the amazingly good things about him and how well he treated me. I know deep down in my heart that no boy will ever love me the way that he did or treat me as well as he did. Edward also put my needs above his own, making sure that I was cared for and happy before he thought about himself.

How many other guys would be willing to do that for me? Maybe it was a little unhealthy for me to idolize him this way. But I never got any real closer. All I could think about were the good parts, because thinking about the few bad parts of our relationship made me feel guilty.

I couldn't do that- it made me feel as if I was cheapening our relationship.

…

It had been months since I had talked to any of the Cullen's. I had given up on getting good news from them, and talking to any of them was just another thing that made me feel guilt-ridden. However that changed one day when I got another call from Carlisle. It had been a year since the accident, almost exactly. He told me that Edward had started therapy to deal with some of his anger and frustration, and that he was asking to see me or at least talk to me.

My heart leapt as Carlisle told me that. Maybe Edward and I could work things out again. Or if we couldn't, both of us would be at least able to find a little closure and move past what had happened.

"And don't worry about the plane ticket- I've already taken care of it," Carlisle told me. "Just come as soon as you can."

...

**Whew. Both of them aren't doing so well. But do not fear, the next chapter is coming soon =)**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one but each one is kind of done as one stage. The first chapter was the happy stage, and this one was the sad one. And I didn't have it in me to have the sad stage be nearly as long as the happy one!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for your response to this story! You guys are all awesome and please continue to read and review!**

**I'm keeping it a secret how long this will be haha…just to add a little mystery. But it's by no means a "long" story. You'll sense when it's winding down =)**

…

Bella Swan:

I was nervous and antsy for the entire five hour flight from Jacksonville to Seattle.

Just knowing that Edward finally wanted to talk meant so much to me, but for the life of me I couldn't decide what it was he wanted to talk about. Maybe he finally remembered everything about me, about us, and wants to give things another shot. Or maybe he's angry at me leaving like I did, without making sure everything was okay. I just don't know, and it's making me even more anxious.

The five hour flight ends up feeling like a five _day _flight and by the time Carlisle meets me at the baggage claim at Sea-Tac, I was practically dead on me feet.

Carlisle took one look at me and said, "You can take a nap when you get back to the house. Edward will be at physical therapy."

I agreed wholeheartedly and hugged him, silently apologizing for everything that had happened. The Cullen's were such wonderful people- they didn't deserve to be going through all of this, especially not Edward. The drive from Seattle to Forks was quiet, and I dozed off after about an hour. When I woke up, we were pulling up to the Cullen's house in Forks. It was so familiar to me, but it looked different, too.

There was a temporary wheelchair ramp leading up the porch, and the sidewalk had been widened. I kept quiet and didn't bring up these changes, but they were hard to miss.

When we walked inside the house, Alice and Esme were sitting in the living room. They looked different, too. Esme, who had always been so youthful looking, had definitely been aged by this whole situation. And Alice, who was usually so full of life, laughter, and fun looked serious and grim. They greeted me with friendly smiles, but I could tell that they were a little put off by the way I had been acting the past several months. I didn't blame them, either. It had been months since I had contacted any of them.

"I'll take Bella upstairs," Alice said, giving me a meaningful look. I nodded in agreement, picking my bag back up and taking it upstairs with me. Much to my surprise, she led me in the direction of Edward's room.

"I don't think-" I started to protest and say that Edward probably didn't want me sleeping in his room, but Alice quickly interrupted me.

"This is a guestroom, now. Edward can't handle stairs right now so the bedroom downstairs is his now, and this is the guest bedroom."

Of course Edward can't use the stairs. I should have known that.

"Thanks, Alice," I said softly, putting my bag on the bed. "How's Edward doing? Really, I mean. Your dad told me a little bit but I got the feeling that he was just telling me some of the better stuff.

Alice grimaced slightly, her eyes hard and sharp. "Why do you care now, Bella? It's been months since any of us have heard from you, even me. I'm supposed to be your best friend. And what about Edward? You guys never even officially broke up, and it seems like you've just moved on and given up on him-"

"Hey, you were the one that told me that he didn't want to see me! I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch, but it was _killing _me to hear that the boy I love didn't remember me anymore. Things weren't getting better, and I thought that if I stayed out of it and gave him space, it would be for the better."

She snorted slightly, shaking her head. "That doesn't mean you had to totally give up."

We were both silent for a couple of moments.

"It's in the past, and I'm sorry. Right now I just want to move forward," I finally said. "Do you know why Edward finally agreed to see me?"

"No, I don't. He hardly talks to me anymore, Bella. I feel like I've lost you _and _him- two of my best friends. I know this has been hard on you, but you're not the only one who's been suffering because of this. He's so angry sometimes. And when he's angry, he's not like my brother anymore. I've never seen this side of Edward."

It was very hard to hear that, especially coming from Alice.

"I'm sorry, okay? That's all I can say. Now I'd like to take a nap and freshen up before I talk to Edward," I said, and Alice smiled slightly.

"Okay. I've missed you, Bella. I'm upset over everything that happened, but I still hope that you and I can be friends again." With that, she left the room and I was slightly stunned. Alice had always been an amazing friend to me, but I was still surprised that she would forgive me so easily. I guess that's just another reason I had been lucky to have her as a friend.

…

I woke up from my nap with a start when someone knocked on the door to the guestroom. I sat up and quickly and tried to smooth down my hair and clothes.

It was Esme at the door, a hopeful smile on her face. "Are you ready for dinner?" She asked. I could smell pot roast in the air, and I grinned. This all seemed so familiar. Esme's pot roast was my favorite meal ever, and she actually remembered and made it for me. It hadn't really occurred to me how much I had missed the rest of the Cullen's, not just Edward and Alice. Their parents were amazing as well, and they too had been a part of my life up until my disastrous move to Jacksonville.

"Pot roast?" I asked with a grin on my face, and Esme confirmed it. We walked downstairs together, but I stood frozen in place when I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward there, taking silverware out of the cutlery door.

He turned slightly when he heard Esme and I come in, and I noticed that his cheeks were a little pink. Was he angry to see me, or was he embarrassed for me to see him?

"Hi," I said softly.

Esme left the room quietly, taking the pot roast into the dining room with her and letting the door close behind her.

Edward didn't anything for a moment; he just looked at me. When he finally did say something, he wasn't looking me in the eye. "How have you been?"

"Good," I said quickly, bobbing my head. "I've been going to school in Jacksonsville and working…it's been good."

"Cool," he said, finally looking me in the eye.

But there was no real recognition there, only disappointment.

In the back of my mind, I had held tight to the idea that Edward would see me again and all of his forgotten memories would come flooding back, but no such luck. He remembered me, but he didn't remember loving me like he had. And that hurt.

Dinner wasn't too awkward, but it was pretty quiet. Even Alice didn't chatter like she normally did. Esme's pot roast was delicious, as always, but good food didn't really make up for lack of conversation. Carlisle and Esme both tried to get the three of us to talk, but I think we all felt a little uncomfortable. Edward kept his eyes on his plate for most of the meal, and I couldn't help but notice how often he would shift around in his wheelchair.

It was so odd to see him in that, but I couldn't really wrap my mind around it.

Edward was in a wheelchair. Everything is so different now, because of one stupid accident. Now all of us have lost something, not just me. We're all struggling to come to terms with things, here.

Hopefully, talking with Edward will help me have some closure and peace of mind, if nothing else.

…

We're finally alone. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, have retreated upstairs and left Edward and I in his room, finally ready to talk.

His new room is less put together and organized than his room upstairs had been. It was a little chaotic, but it was still just…Edward. He was sitting there in his wheelchair, looking at me with a pensive look in his eyes. He still looked just like that boy who I had loved and who had loved me, but I knew better than to rely on experiences. Nothing was the same, and Edward was still struggling to accept all of this.

"I'm sorry."

I speak first, my words echoing slightly in the quiet room. Tears are already flooding my eyes, but I did my best to hold them back. "When you didn't show up that night, I thought the worst for some reason. I should have known that something was wrong."

Edward nodded, but he didn't look angry. "It's not your fault. It was a hit and run, Bella…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If I had called your parents or Alice, maybe they would have found you sooner and you wouldn't be-"

"What? I wouldn't be what, Bella? Crippled? Well I am," Edward said harshly. "And I hate every fucking second that I'm trapped here in this chair, but it's not my fault. And it's not your fault either, so stop thinking that it is."

I wiped tears out of the corners of my eyes and noticed that Edward was a little teary eyed as well. "I still love you, Edward. Even though you don't remembering loving me, I never stopped loving you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so sorry that I doubted you that night. I should have never left like I did. I was angry with you, and I left feeling spiteful and bitter. Maybe I shouldn't be sorry about the accident, but I am sorry about the way that I left."

"It's okay," Edward murmured. He looked me in the eye, and for a moment he looked like the old Edward, carefree and full of love for me. But then the hardened look was back in his eyes in a split second. "I think I still love you, Bella. I just don't know why…I remember you, but not all of you. Does that make any sense at all? It's like…all the pieces are there, but for the life of me, I can't figure out how they all go together."

"Yeah, that sort of makes sense. But why did you finally agree to talk to me and see me, Edward? I tried to take to your dad and sister about it right after the accident, but you didn't want to see me. That hurt so badly, Edward. You have no idea."

Edward looked away from me, his lips set in a firm line. "I didn't want _anyone _to see me. It wasn't just you. Kids from school, neighbors, teachers…it was embarrassing. I was stuck there in a hospital bed, unable to even get up and go to the bathroom. I hated for anyone to see me like that. And then when my parents, Alice, and Rosalie talked about you…that seemed even worse. They told me that you loved me, and that you wouldn't care. But I didn't want to let you down. You remembered me as a different guy than I was."

"And what kind of guy are you now, Edward? And I love you, not your ability to walk. Seeing you like this is hard, I'm not going to lie, but it's still _you_. I just wish you weren't so angry and pessimistic."

"When doctors tell you that there's a big chance you'll never walk normally again, without help, it's hard to be optimistic, Bella," Edward snapped loudly.

I recoiled slightly, because the boy I loved had ever even raised his voice to me. The tears I had been successfully holding back until now came pouring out of my eyes, and I didn't even try and stop them.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Edward looked like he wanted to comfort me somehow, but he clearly didn't know how.

Instead, I wiped my eyes and dropped down to my knees in front of his wheelchair, taking one of his hands in mine.

"I don't care that you're in a wheelchair, and I don't care if you're in one for the rest of your life. All I want to do is try and get back to the way that things were. What do you think?" I asked, squeezing his hand gently. "I have to finish this semester of school, but as soon as it's finished, I can come to UDub and maybe you and I can give it another shot. We can start over fresh, and maybe you'll remember eventually. What do you think?" I kept my voice hopeful and bright, hoping that it was a distraction from my swollen eyes and red nose.

He stared at me for a minute, and it broke my heart that I couldn't read his expression. There was once a time that I could read Edward like a book. Clearly, that time was over. I've done a lot of thinking, and I have decided that the best possible choices would be to either drop this whole thing completely and let Edward start his life over on his own, or go into this 100%. I'm hoping that Edward sees it my way and is willing to go for it, but who really knows? It's up to him.

The semester doesn't end for another two months, so we would both get a little time to get things in order and figure out the basics again.

Edward finally squeezed my hand back, a slight smile on his face. "I can't promise that I'll ever regain my memory back," he began. "But I know that if I fell in love with you once, and it was enough for you to not give up on me, then this…_us_, must be worth a shot."

…

**Yayy!**

**Next chapter is a longer one. I'm out of town for Labor Day Weekend and while I brought my laptop, I failed to bring my power cord…so if this dies before I get to update the next chapter, it might be a couple of days before that one goes up. It's written but it needs to be reread and proofed a little first before it goes up =)**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little delay. I wanted to have this up a couple of days ago but Katy, who reads this over for me, was super busy and just now got to it.**

**But here it is. Enjoy, and please continue to read and review!**

…

Bella Swan:

The next couple of months passed fairly quickly.

I tried to call Edward every day, but he didn't always want to talk. There were times when he was still so angry, and times when he was too exhausted from therapy to even talk. Sometimes I worried that he was pushing himself too hard, that he would end up hurting himself further. When I mentioned it to him, he had brushed it off. He told me that I deserved more than a cripple.

That made me so sad, and angry.

Even if Edward were crippled and would never walk again, that wouldn't change things for me. I know that deep down, somewhere behind all of his anger and confusion, he was still that sweet boy I fell in love with. It hurt me knowing that he was hurting, but there was only so much I could do. Edward had to take some of these steps on his own…to be confident again and to have hope.

Besides, how can someone love you when they don't even love themselves?

…

"You're sure about this, Bella?" Renée asked, looking down at my packed suitcases.

Even though I was going back to Washington, my parents were still staying in Jacksonville.

As surprising as it was, my mom was still loving life in Jacksonville. She had a bounce in her step and was all miles. It was odd for her to stay in one place for so long, and I was a little upset that she hadn't been this happy in Forks. I constantly wonder what life would be like if Renée had turned her job offer down and stayed in Forks. Would Edward and I still be together? He wouldn't have been in the accident if I hadn't left, so he would have been so much happier.

I think the guilt will always be with me in a way, but I wish it wouldn't be. I just wish I hadn't left Forks. If we would have stayed, who knows where Edward and I would be now? Sure, we could have broken up, but I think that we would still be together. We're perfect for each other- through all of this shit, he's still my number one. He's the most important thing to me, and I want him to be happy.

Maybe if I would have stayed, we'd be living together or maybe even engaged.

But obviously, that didn't happen. Instead, we got caught up in all of this pain and struggle.

I guess everything happens for a reason.

…

"How's physical therapy going?" I asked softly, looking over at Edward.

We were in his room, watching television. I had only been back in Forks for a couple of weeks now, but I'm already feeling so optimistic about us. The way he looks at me sometimes…it's like he used to. That gives me so much hope, and I just want to tell him how much I love him.

But I know that he's not ready to say those words to me again, so I hold back. I have faith that we'll get our love back, because this is it.

That "great love" you hear about in books and movies, that's what we could have. He's the one, and I want to be _his _one.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm trying not to push too hard, but it's…a struggle. I just want to be the way I was." He looked at me with a shy smile on his face. He's so hesitant now, nothing like the confident Edward that kissed me that one fateful day when we both finally put our walls down. But that was years ago, and too many things have changed.

"You don't have to be the way you were, Edward," I said, gently running my hand up and down his arm. "You just have to be you. That's all we want…all of us. Me, your family, even Rosalie. We just want you to be yourself, whatever that may be."

"I remember what I was like before," Edward quickly remembered. "But I don't feel like I can be that guy anymore, you know? I just don't feel so fearless and carefree anymore."

I nodded, honestly understanding.

There are times when I feel the same way. Sometimes I feel so weighed down by all of this going on that I just want to scream and cry. The carefree days of our youth are definitely gone, ended early by this accident and everything else going on because of it.

We both have to be more grown up and serious now, but that is a scary thing.

I want to be that girl who got to make out with her boyfriend out in an empty field, out in the middle of nowhere, in that blue truck.

Those days are behind us.

I hope that we can make new memories now, even better ones.

…

The days tick by slowly. Edward still lives at home because it's too hard for him to move around by himself right now- not to mention that he's still relying on his family emotionally. All of the Cullen's are feeling a little shaky right now, but they're getting stronger. They were almost broken by Edward's accident, but they are strong and are putting their lives back together, piece by piece.

I'm living in Port Angeles and going to a community college there for this semester, and hopefully I'll be at UDub next semester, along with Edward.

I don't see Edward during the week because of class and work, but the weekends are all ours.

Edward still feels awkward and self-conscious in his wheelchair, although he tries to act like he's not. We spend a lot of time together, trying to find what we used to be.

I love spending time with him, and I'm happy to discover that this is _almost _as easy as it was the first time around. We're moving a little slower now, with a little less confidence, but all of those budding feelings are there- for both of us.

"Do you love me, Bella?" Edward asked. He looked at me with such question in his eyes that I couldn't lie or try and brush this question off.

"Of course I do," I said finally, my voice quiet. "I can't help it. I never stopped loving you, and I hope I never do."

Edward nodded, looking down at his lap. "Even in this chair." It was a statement, not a question. I just smiled at him shyly, and I reached over and took his hand in mine. "I took a couple of steps today in PT. It wasn't much, but it still felt like a huge improvement. I was shaky as fuck and could barely keep myself upright…either way, I _walked_."

"That's amazing!" I cheered, kissing the stubbly skin of his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. This is what it's going to take, Edward. Baby steps."

"Baby steps is right," Edward said with a snort. "I felt like a newborn colt or something."

We fell into an easy conversation, and Edward's soothing voice lulled me into a happy, content haze.

If I closed my eyes and let myself relax, I just felt like nothing had changed. It was still Edward and I; it was still _us_. That's what is important right now, that we believe in ourselves.

We are young and we will probably never really change the world…but nothing can keep us down for long.

…

While my relationship with Edward has made a lot of progress, the same can't said about my relationship with her sister.

Alice was the first best friend I ever had, not counting Edward. Rosalie had come into the mix not long after, but Alice had still been there before her. Going from never having a best friend to having three had been kind of overwhelming at first, but I had loved how it felt. Now, Alice was hesitant around me, like she didn't trust me anymore.

Rosalie was away at school, Edward was still recovering, and Alice was just…different. Would I ever get my first three friends back, or had I fucked up all of our relationships up?

When I had first come back to Forks, Alice had been ready to forgive me and move past things. But then she found out that I wanted to be a part of Edward's life again, like I had been before, and her attitude changed again.

She wasn't so willing to forgive anymore for some reason.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I stood in the doorway of her room, feeling so out of place. Alice shrugged her shoulders, looking a little indifferent.

"Yeah. I guess."

I quickly stepped into her bedroom, and I was assaulted by memories. We'd had sleepovers and deep talks in this room, and I wondered if we would ever be at that point in our friendship again.

"How's Edward doing?" she asked, not really looking up from the fashion magazine sitting on her lap. Edward and I had just gotten back from his physical therapy appointment in Port Angeles, and he was in a really bad mood. I hadn't gone into the room with him and his therapist, but I'm guessing it didn't go to well based on his pissed off attitude. I had left him downstairs in his room to stew, having learned the hard way that it was best to leave him alone when he was like this.

"Ehh…I think he had a rough appointment," I said honestly.

Alice nodded. "Well, it was nice of you to drive him, I guess."

"I still love your brother, Alice. That hasn't changed. And I want to prove that to him. I shouldn't have to prove it to you, too. You remember me…you remember what Edward and I were. He doesn't. I want to help him however I can."

"Could've fooled me. If you love him, Bella, you would let him go-"

"I can't!" I shouted, losing my temper. "Look, I know I was stupid for leaving the way I did but I _didn't know_. My heart was broken and I just believed the worst for some reason. I was a stupid teenager, and I just ran away. I know that it was stupid but there was no way I could have predicted what would come of that night. Edward doesn't remember what it's like to love me, Alice, and I think that might be the worst thing to ever happen to me. And maybe that's pathetic. But I want to have him again, and I'm not going to give up on him just because he's having a hard time. I don't have to prove myself to you. You know I love your brother. I know you do."

Alice just stared at me for a moment, her expression unreadable. "Edward doesn't remember what it was like having you, but I remember having you as a friend. It's a little harder for me to get past this. He's willing to make new memories, but I can't get over the old ones."

"Just a couple of months ago, you told me you hoped we could be friends again. What changed?" I asked angrily. I was done beating around the bush with her. I want this entire issue out in the open and resolved.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, finally putting the magazine aside and giving me her full attention. "I still want to be your friend, but what if you guys get back together and then break up? How am I supposed to choose a side? Or if this doesn't work out at all?"

"I _love_ Edward. He's my best friend, too. I'm sorry, Alice…but he's the one for me. I can't just ignore that because you're afraid it won't end well."

Alice shook her head. "It's stupid. I know it is. But it's going to take me awhile to get used to this again, okay? Just…don't expect everything to be perfect again."

…

I missed Edward's kisses.

We were sitting in his room, watching a movie, and I couldn't keep my eyes off his lips.

Even though we had kind of gotten back into the swing of things, we hadn't put a label on our relationship and haven't moved forward physically. We both agreed that it was probably more important to get our emotional relationship established first, especially because of our history together.

Edward is still self-conscious, though. He told me that he wishes he could walk down the street with me and hold my hand, but obviously he can't do that right now. I can't sit in his lap like I used to, or stretch out on the couch and cuddle with him.

But self-consciousness be damned.

I leaned over, grabbed his face between my hands, and kissed him.

I swear, it felt just like that first kiss. It felt like that had been decades and decades ago, but this kiss brought it all back.

Edward was obviously surprised at first, but he started kissing me back.

My heart was racing and I was smiling in between kisses. After several moments, I pulled away and smiled with him. "I guess the tables have turned," I said quietly, my cheeks turning pink with a mixture of excitement and shyness.

"What?" Edward asked, a huge smile on his face.

"That's what you did to me for our first kiss," I explained. "You told me you liked me and even though I wanted to fight my feelings for you…you just took me and kissed me and that was it. The rest is history."

Edward nodded, and his smile grew larger. "I think I remember that," he said. "I remember, Bella."

…

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a shorter chapter but it is a filler, too. **

**Next chapter is a little more significant =)**

**Thank you a million times over for all of your support and reviews. Please rec this story out if you're enjoying it and review!**

…

Bella Swan:

Edward's progress was still slow and steady.

Although some memories were finally coming back to him, not all of them were. There were some days were I pushed him too far, trying to force him to remember, but that just backfired on both us. It made him angry and me hopeless. I wanted him to remember how beautiful things were between us, and most of us I wanted him to remember why he had loved me so wonderfully. Even if we do get back to that place someday, there's no telling how long it will take or if things will even be the same. But still, it's Edward so I know that no matter what, it'll be wonderful. He's all I need, and I can't expect for things to be just like they were when I was sixteen and desperately in love with this boy.

I was still sad and upset at times, but my mood was greatly lifted by his kisses. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed his lips against mine. It seemed kind of superficial, but having some kind of a physical connection to Edward again made me happy. People were still trying to give Edward support and encouragement from all different kinds of outlets. His Facebook wall was clogged with messages and get well wishes. People we went to high school with were all curious, not just about Edward's accident but about our relationship as well.

One day I was at the store buying groceries and Ben Cheney, who had played football with Edward, had pulled me aside.

"Bella, long time no see! How's Edward doing? Is his physical therapy going okay? I really admire you, you know, for being with him through all of this."

I hadn't known how to respond. And he wasn't the only one commending me for being with Edward, which, to me, was the only real option.

Edward was my love, and the only choice I really had was to see him through all of this. I wouldn't stop loving him just because of an accident that he was a victim of and that had changed him. It had been any easy decision to make, so here I am. I'm in this for the long haul, and since I've already proved that to Edward, I don't have to prove it to anybody else.

I couldn't imagine not being with him through all of this, and it made me sick to think about what it would be like if he hadn't accepted me back the way that he had. Not a day passed that I wasn't thankful, even though I was angry sometimes, too.

Edward was the most wonderful person I had ever met in my life. Why had this happened to him? A hit and run is such a freak accident, and so random. What were the odds that this would happen to him? But it had, and dealing with the consequences is sometimes more difficult than expected. We all felt stressed sometimes, and at times it also felt like we had all been pushed to the brink. I'm sure there are times when all of us; me, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and even Edward, would love to just give up and accept things as they are.

But no. We are all so determined to heal physically and mentally.

…

"Ten more, Edward, come on," Emmett, Edward's physical therapist, said firmly.

Sweat was pouring off of Edward and he looked pissed as hell, but he did as Emmett said and did ten more reps. Afterwards he collapsed back down onto the mat, breathing heavily and too exhausted to even speak.

I wordlessly handed him in water bottle, not minding when his hand gripped mine and left sweat behind.

I almost lost Edward. Now I'll take whatever moments I can get with him, even if they're stinky and sweaty in the physical therapy room at Forks Hospital.

"You did great, today, Edward." Emmett praised Edward as he helped him up off the floor and over to his wheelchair. "I'm really proud of your progress."

Even though Edward was able to take steps now and hold himself upright, it would still take a lot more physical therapy and patience before he could actually go without his wheelchair. "Thanks," Edward wheezed out, squirting water all over his face before taking a long drink. "I just want to go out this fucking chair."

"Patience," I scolded him. "Don't push yourself too hard."

Emmett laughed boisterously, patting me on the back. "Don't let go of this one, Eddie. She keeps you in line, and I think you need that." He was teasing, but it made me glad that other people saw the…chemistry between Edward and me.

"I know," Edward said softly, smiling at me as he spoke.

I felt my cheeks redden slightly, and I leaned down to brush my lips against his.

"Okay guys, break it up!" Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the room, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Edward asked, grinning toothily at his best friend.

"If you don't think you're the first person I want to see when I come home from school, you're wrong!" Rosalie said, coming over and giving him a quick hug. "Bella told me you'd be here from 3-5, so I stopped by. I haven't even stopped at home yet…you should feel honored."

It would be easy for me to feel jealous of the connection and friendship between Edward and Rosalie, but I couldn't be. I saw firsthand how they treated each other more like siblings than anything else, and they were both just fiercely protective of each other. Rosalie and her longtime boyfriend, Royce, had just broken up a couple of weeks ago and Edward told me that she's been feeling really down, hence the trip home from school.

I remained fairly quiet as the two of them quickly caught up, but I couldn't help but notice the look on Emmett's face. He was looking at Rosalie with a look that was a mixture of awe and admiration.

"Rosalie," I interrupted their conversation suddenly, looking between her and Emmett. "Have you meet Emmett yet? He's Edward's physical therapist."

They shyly interacted for a few minutes, and I felt Edward reach for my hand. I looked down at him with a smile on my face, and he shook his head at me. "You are too much, Isabella Swan."

…

It came as shock to no one when Emmett and Rosalie became a couple soon after their first meeting. She was away at school, and he spent his time divided between here and Seattle, but somehow the two of them were able to make it work. Rosalie was home almost every weekend and Emmett cut back on some of his hours, but they both felt that it was worth the sacrifice. Rosalie had been hurt by her breakup with Royce, but it hadn't jaded her. She was a new woman with Emmett, and Edward and I both loved spending time with both of them. Emmett was energetic and playful, and he and Rosalie balanced each other out perfectly.

No one was like Edward and I, but I think Rosalie and Emmett had a beautiful relationship that was all their own.

Time seemed to be moving relatively slowly, but I liked it like this. My parents came to visit me over Spring Break, and even though I had missed them so much, it was nice when they left and it was just me and Edward again. By the time that spring semester of school was over, I felt lazy and serene and ready for summer. My parents had both wanted me to come back to Jacksonville for the summer, but there was no way that was happening. I couldn't leave again…not after what happened last time.

That fear, the one that something even worse will happen to Edward if I leave again- might be irrational but I can't help it. So much happened the last time I left, and I'll be damned if anything like that ever happens again. I know I can't protect Edward from everything…but I want to.

Our days are lazy except for Edward's physical therapy appointments. He pushes himself further and further with each appointment, and I couldn't be more proud. Although there is nothing we can do about his memory loss, I still try every once and awhile to jog his memory and make him remember something. There are little things that have come back to him, but not everything.

But I tell myself it is all going to be okay, because we're making new memories. And I am thankful every single day that we are able to make a new memory.

…

**Awww.**

**I'll post the next chapter after it gets pre-read/reviewed and everything and when I get a free moment haha. Things are busy around here.**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had all of the chapters pre-written for this story but, unfortunately, there was a little incident with my laptop and, um, those files are gone. I've been rewriting.**

**Also, my sister and her family were right in the path of Sandy. Luckily they evacuated, but their home is not inhabitable at the moment. So my sister, her husband, and their **_**five **_**children have been staying with us. It is…hectic, to say the least.**

**And one more thing- my husband and I are expecting our third child in April so it will definitely be getting a little more busy and crazy here on my end!**

…

Bella Swan:

Edward held my hand in his, absentmindedly running his thumb over my. His brow was furrowed as he looked off into the distance.

"Don't tell me you're nervous, too," I teased, squeezing his hand gently.

We were sitting the administration office at the University of Washington, waiting for my name to be called. The only way I could even think about being able to afford this school would be if I got the full ride scholarship. I wrote the essay and made it through the first couple of rounds, and now I need to get through the interview process. I'm very nervous to say the least- this interview determines whether or not I will be able to go to school here.

"I'm sure you'll be great," Edward assured me. "Nothing to be nervous about, really." He kissed the back of my hand and smiled peacefully. Beneath the little smile, I detected a grimace on his face.

"Is your leg hurting?" I asked, concerned.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. But I'll be fine, don't worry. Focus on yourself right now, Bella. I know how important this is to you."

"You're important to me, too," I reminded him.

He just smiled and squeezed my hand again, and we fell back into a comfortable silence.

I think I've finally come to terms with the fact that things between Edward and me will never go back to what they once were. Things have changed, and it's as simple as that. Due to some things that have happened in both of our lives, neither of us are ever going to be the same, and therefore our relationship isn't ever going to be the same, either. But as much as I loved the "old us", I love the "new us" just as much. When you get down to it, we are still Edward and Bella, no matter how different things are.

Edward and I are redefining our relationship, and we're still adjusting. Things get tough and sometimes it is extremely stressful, but we both push through. We're young, but we want to make things work.

…

"What is something that has changed you significantly over the past several years?"

I took a deep breath, looking my interviewer straight in the eye.

And I told her our story. I told her about how I had become a better person thanks to Edward, my best and first friend, and how even his accident changed me for the better. When I left Forks, I was a like a selfish little girl with a broken heart. But when I came back, everything was different. Not just me, either.

I left the interview with a big smile on my face.

Even if I didn't get the scholarship, I knew that I had done the best I could during that interview. I answered each question with honestly and tact, and I tried to communicate to my interviewer who I really was. Hopefully, I did get the scholarship. Edward had already be accepted into UDub for next fall as well, but his grandparents would be covering the full cost of his tuition and room/board. And unless I got this scholarship, I wouldn't be joining him here.

Both of us had worked extremely hard, and we want to get on with our life together. That means marriage and kids and whatever else comes along with all of that, but right now we're just living in the moment.

We are so thankful for every single day that we have together, because all of this was almost taken away from us.

…

"I was so angry for a long time," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry if that hurt you. I just realized that I've never apologized…for all of that anger I had towards you and towards everyone else."

We were sitting alone in the Cullen's living room a couple of days after my interview, wasting our afternoon away by being lazy and waiting for his parents to come home so we could have dinner together. Edward was typically pretty quiet, especially after the accident and everything following, but today was a little different. He had been brooding about something, and now I knew what.

"It's not your fault, baby." I cupped his cheek in my hand, feeling the scratchy stubble along his jaw. "You were scared and hurt…it's a normal reaction to be angry."

"It wasn't your fault, either," Edward retorted. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll let me."

My breath caught slightly, and my eyes widened as Edward reached into his pocket.

"I know we're young, and I know I'm not the man you fell in love with anymore, but Isabella Marie Swan, you are everything to me. I love you more than life itself, and I'm the luckiest man in the world because you love me, too. Despite everything I have had to deal with lately, and all the stress it's put on your shoulders and on mine, you have stood by my side. And that means everything to me. Bella, will you marry me?"

I felt like I was frozen as I stared down at the ring that the man I love held out to me. It was beautiful and simple, just what I would have picked out for myself.

Finally, I snapped out of it. "On two conditions, Mr. Cullen," I said, unable to stop smiling. "One, _never _act like you are or have ever been a burden to me. Because you're not, and you never have been. Two…you have to promise to love me forever."

"Done." Edward quickly pushed the ring onto my finger, his hands shaky slightly as he did so. That made me love him even more, if that was even possible. He admired the ring on my finger for a moment, and then grabbed my face and kissed me like he had never kissed me before.

Edward poured everything he had and everything he was into the kiss, and there were tears of happiness in my eyes by the time he pulled away.

"Thank you, Bella. For saying yes."

I shook my head, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "No, thank you for asking."

"You were surprised, then?" He asked curiously.

"Completely! I had no idea…"

"Good. That was the plan. I wanted to surprise you. And now, we need to meet our parents for a celebratory meal."

I gaped at Edward in shock. "_Our _parents? You mean…" I trailed off, flabbergasted, as Edward nodded. "My parents are here? Really?!"

"Well, technically they're not _here_, they're in Seattle. But we're having dinner with them and my parents tonight to celebrate, so we should probably get a move on."

"Wait, wait," Edward started to get up with help from his cane, but I stopped him. "Explain, please! My parents are here, in Washington, and they know that you proposed? How long have you been planning this?"

Edward grinned, planting another kiss on my lips. "Since the day I met you, Bella Swan."

…

"Edward called us _months _ago, telling us that he wanted to marry you and asking your father for permission…it was so sweet, Bella. He was so nervous…"

My mother continued to prattle on as Edward blushed, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I wouldn't have been surprised if Charlie had said no!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, reaching around me and clapping Edward on the shoulder. "Edward, would you have really taken no for an answer, given how much you love my little girl over there? Besides, I couldn't think of a better man for my little girl."

My heart swelled up with Charlie's words, because that meant the world to me. Everyone, even my gruff, emotionally challenged father, could see the love between Edward and I and recognize how special this was.

"Now I _really_ need to get that scholarship!" I exclaimed. "We can't be married and not be at UDub together, that just wouldn't do." Edward exchanged a look with his parents, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? What have you done now, Edward?"

"Bella, if you're going to be family, which you practically already are, my parents are more than willing to cover the cost of your education as well as Edward's," Carlisle explained smoothly. "Edward told them about his plans for the future, and they were both very pleased to hear it."

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes for the millionth time that night. "That's too much…you're already welcoming me into your family, I can't let them do that…"

Esme reached across the table and took her hand in mine, shaking her head. "They know how much you've done for Edward, and what you mean to him. They _want _to do this, Bella. And trust me, Carlisle's parents can afford this. They would not make the offer if they weren't good for it."

"You're going to be my wife, Bella. What's mine is yours…my money, my family, and especially my heart."

…

**Hopefully the next chapter will be faster. Everyone has been cooperating lately, so keep your fingers crossed.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, with a great rest of the year to come. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews and for reading this story!**

…

I put my hands on my hips and surveyed my small dorm room.

This is my second and final year at UDub, and I'll be spending it as a Resident Assistant. Even though Edward's grandparents are still generously paying for my tuition, this will help to lighten the load. My room and board will be free, and I'll receive a small stipend from the University. I'm nervous to be leaving UDub and starting my adult life, but I also look forward to what will come next summer.

Edward and I have officially set our wedding date for August 13, only about 350 days away from now. I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger and I couldn't hide my smile if I tried.

"Bella? Your residents are starting to arrive." Kate, one of the directors of housing, poked her head in my room and grinned at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" I exclaimed, glancing around my room one last time and making sure everything was in the proper place. Organization really helped me to handle my anxiety- knowing that I could control my physical possessions made it seem easier to work through things that were out of my control…like Edward's recovery. He's hit a little plateau in his therapy. He was improving so wonderfully before, but right now he's at a block and it has been very frustrating for the both of us.

Luckily, we still have a wonderful support system in our family, friends, and in each other. Some days are harder than others, but in the end we both know how lucky we really are.

"So are you looking forward to your last year of school?" Kate asked as I locked the door to my room and we walked down the hallway side by side.

"It's bittersweet," I said, and Kate nodded knowingly. "I've loved being here, and I love the safety and familiarity…but I'm looking forward to starting the next chapter of my life."

"Ah, you're getting married after graduation, right? I'm sure you're looking forward to that." Kate reached for my hand and examined my engagement ring. I nodded, smiling widely. "When are you having the wedding? I hope you've given yourself plenty of time to plan, because your year is going to be especially busy!"

I laughed along with her. "We've given ourselves plenty of time to plan," I assured her. "We've also had a lot of help…my future mother in law and sister in law have been amazing with all those little details that I would never think of, you know? But my final dress fitting is next month and we're picking out the bridesmaids dresses not long after that…it's all happening pretty fast."

"I can imagine," Kate agreed, just as we reached the lobby of the residence hall, where my new residents, some of their family members, and the majority of their possessions had started to congregate.

As I look back on the last several years of my life, I realize that things can only get better from here, and I intend to make a wonderful life for myself and for my future husband. My last year at school will be bittersweet, as it is for most people, but I am so looking forward to getting to be a RA. I've gone through many problems of my own since starting college, and I hope that my experiences can help me be a better mentor and friend to the people that will, hopefully, be looking up to me.

…

"How was your first day, baby?" Edward asked, brushing my hair back behind my ear.

I grinned over my shoulder at him, knowing what he wanted. "It was great, thank you very much. But don't forget that I'm on duty and my door is cracked open," I said pointedly. Edward pouted and dropped his hand, but not before kissing my temple softly.

"I knew this RA thing would be my demise," he teased, and I punched him gently in the arm. "Ouch!" I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile at the exaggerated pout on his face.

"Hey, it's time to do your exercises," I reminded him, pointing to the time display on my phone. "Get up and get on the floor."

Over the past couple of months, Emmett has taught me how to help Edward with his rehab so that he doesn't need to see a therapist every day. Instead, he has check-ups every other week or so, and either me or one of his family members help him out twice a day.

Edward got on the floor without complaint, much unlike how it had been in the beginning. He had hated having to rely on anyone other than Emmett for his therapy, and handing the reigns to me had been even harder than it had been for his parents or Alice. But eventually he was able to see that I'm here for him no matter what, and I want to help him carry his "burden".

I chatted aimlessly as we went through his routine, but Edward was mostly silent. He was still a little frustrated over his recent recovery stall, and was working harder than ever to try and overcome it.

We were about halfway done when we were startled by a knock on my door and loud voices.

"Bella, can we- oh shit…sorry!" Three of my new residences stood frozen in my doorway, a little taken aback at the scene in front of them. It must have looked a little odd. Edward, who was over six foot, was sprawled out on my floor, propped up on his elbows while I helped him stretch his legs. "Um…were we interrupting something?" One of the girls, whose name was Liz, finally found her voice, and the rest of them started to giggle softly.

I laughed, scooting away from Edward slightly. "Very funny. No, this is my boyfriend, Edward. We were just doing some stretches," I explained. "Edward, this is Liz, Annie, and Laura."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a tight smile, and I quickly helped him up off the floor and back onto a seated position on my bed.

"What can I help you with, girls?" I asked, putting my hand on Edward's shoulder.

They started talking and the little incident was forgotten, put behind us for now.

…

"So your boyfriend, Edward, he uses a cane?" Annie asked. It was about half an hour later and Edward had just left. Annie, Liz, Laura, and several of the other residents in my hall were gathered in my room to watch a movie together.

I nodded, focusing on trying to figure out the DVD player that Edward had just set up for me. Edward's cane wasn't something that I even noticed anymore- it had become a part of him, just like the accident had become a part of our history together.

"Is he okay?" she ventured further, and I noticed that the rest of the people in the room were quiet, waiting for my response.

"He's fine," I assured all of them. "He was in a car accident a couple of years ago and he's still recuperating. He's very lucky that he was able to walk again, even with the help of the cane. We're actually getting married in the summer, so he's working harder than ever to strengthen his legs."

The topic of conversation was quickly changed to my wedding plans, and the girls all fawned over the pictures of my dress and the beautiful engagement ring on my finger.

With my responsibilities as an Resident Assistant, my last two semesters of classes, all the planning for my wedding, and maintaining my relationship with Edward, my year is going to be incredibly busy. But I welcome the challenge, and I know that the next chapter of my life will not be without its challenges, but it will be amazing as well.

…

"God, Bella, you look so beautiful," Esme exclaimed, wiping tears out of her eyes.

I twirled around in the mirror, totally in love with the reflection that looked back at me.

I looked like a bride- Edward's bride. I was counting down the months to my wedding, and I was amazingly impatient for it to get here.

The dress I had painstakingly selected was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen, and I felt fantastic in it. It was the first dress I tried on, and I had absolutely fallen in love with it. Intricately embroidered lace covered the whole thing, and the dress hugs me tightly until it fans out with a voluminous trumpet skirt. The sweetheart neckline and the slight train make my feel like a princess, and I can't imagine myself wearing any other dress on my wedding day. It's just like how I can't imagine myself being with anyone other than Edward for the rest of my life.

We have not had a fairytale romance without any problems or ups and downs. We've been through an incredible amount of pain, suffering, and uncertainty, but when it comes down to the wire…we are what we are.

Edward has been the only boy for me, before and after the accident. That fateful night does not define us or our relationship; it is just another part of our wonderful story.

…

**One to three chapters left, ladies (I assume you are all ladies but who knows, I could be wrong. I'm wrong a lot.)**

**Only three months until baby number three is born! It's coming up so soon but it seems so far away…we are very excited, of course. Unfortunately I STILL have morning sickness! I never had it so late in a pregnancy but my doctor assures me that the little peanut is okay and so am I.**

**No worries…just a lot of time throwing up =)**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting, cutie pies. I hope this doesn't disappoint =)**

**Only two months until the third baby joins our family! We are getting pretty excited around here.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Bella Swan:

"Come on, Bella, lighten up," Edward pouted, kissing up and down my neck. "It was a joke."

I shrugged him off, trying to focus on my laptop screen. "I'm busy, okay? Sorry. I don't have time to do anything besides this paper." Edward started to say something else, but I cut him off quickly. "Yes, that means sex, too." He frowned, and I finally looked up from my laptop screen. "I'm sorry. That didn't really come out right. But I'm so overwhelmed right now, Edward, with school and the wedding and everything else. I just need to get all of this finished ahead of time so that I can relax and enjoy the weeks leading up to our wedding."

"You don't need to stress yourself out this much," Edward pointed out, and he started to massage my shoulders. "I don't like seeing you so unhappy and frazzled. You're supposed to be my beautiful bride, not my grumpy girlfriend." I glared at him until he rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of my nose. "Another joke. Come on, baby, take an hour long break; I've got something to show you."

"Edward…" I started to complain, but he interrupted my kissing me softly on the lips.

"You'll like it, I promise. And it might help you relax a little bit." I narrowed my eyes at him, still a little doubtful. "It's not sex, although we could do that instead, if you want," Edward teased.

I finally gave in, shutting my laptop and getting up to put my jacket on. It was late April and my senior year was finally coming to a close. I was swamped with schoolwork and wedding plans, and I knew that I was more irritable than normal lately. But Edward was being remarkably sweet most of the time, making me look forward to the wedding even more, if that was possible.

We walked out to the car with our hands clasped between us and after a twenty minute car ride, Edward pulled into a neighborhood I didn't recognize. He pulled into the driveway of a dark house that I had never seen before and smiled broadly at me, ignoring my questions and simply walking me up to the front door.

"Edward, what in the hell? I don't think anyone is home…" I started to say, but Edward fished a key out of his pocket and held it out to me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, and I took the key, dumbfounded.

Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together in my head, but I didn't say anything in case I was wrong.

I unlocked the front door and pushed it open, and Edward reached in and flipped on a light switch.

I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself anymore. "Edward, what are we doing?" I asked, turning to him in confusion. "Did you buy this house?"

"Bella, be serious. You think I would buy a house without talking to you about it first?" Edward asked incredulously, making me chuckle. "I value my life too much to ever do that."

"Okay, so what is this?" I asked as we walked further into the house.

"This is Rosalie's mothers house. She and her new husband are moving in the next couple of weeks and they were going to just leave the house for Rosalie. But she doesn't want it- she and Emmett are planning on living in California. But she thought of us and told her mom and stepfather to hold off on selling it before we got a look. They'll give us a great price; they don't worry about money and Rosalie's mom has always liked me. If we want it, it's ours."

My mouth dropped open as I took in what he was saying and the house around me.

It was beautiful, with tasteful accents and a wonderful homey feel.

"Don't tell me what you think until you see everything," Edward said in response to my silence.

He took me on a tour, flipping on the lights room by room and showing me everything.

I was in awe of the hallway lined with bookshelves, the huge master bathroom with the nicest shower and bathtub I had ever seen, and just about everything else in the house. Rosalie's mother had spared no expense with this house, and it was full of amazing features.

Pocket doors, bay windows, a cozy screened in porch…it was endless. By the end of the tour, I was in love with every aspect of this house.

"Well, what do you think?" Edward finally asked, taking my face in his hands and smiling eagerly.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. We stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other close and kissing in the entry way of what I hoped and prayed would someday be our home. "But how will we ever afford it? Even if we get a good deal, you've still got to get through graduate school and I don't start work until August…"

"Shh…" Edward kissed me again, softly this time, before pulling back slightly and smiling down at me. "My parents have agreed to help us out a little bit, and don't worry, we'll be paying them back as soon as we're able. I want to give you everything, Bella, because you've given _me_ everything just by being with me."

I couldn't stop the tears that gathered in my eyes and I knew that words weren't needed anymore. I kissed him one more time and that was it.

…

Three Weeks Later:

"I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out, and Rosalie spit out some of her drink.

"_What_?!" She exclaimed, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, nervously taking a sip of my juice. "I'm late, and I've been throwing up…I don't know. I thought it was just stress from finals, but finals are over, I'm confident that I did well, and it looks like I'm going to be in the top ten percent of my class. I've been so tired lately, too, and even my boobs are a little tender."

Rosalie's mouth was still gaping open, and I rolled my eyes at her. "You're supposed to help me, Rose, not just stare at me like that."

"Well, we're going to go get a test right now." Rosalie stood up and tossed the remainder of her tea in the trash before leading me out of the café and towards her car. "I can't believe this," she exclaimed, grinning the whole way to the drugstore. "It's just so exciting."

"Exciting?! This is terrifying," I corrected her. "Besides, we don't even know if I'm pregnant or not. I'm just…I don't know. I just can't get the thought out of my head."

We quickly bought a test and Rosalie wanted me to take it right there in the bathroom of the drugstore, but I refused. "I want Edward to be a part of this, Rose. Even if I'm wrong…I want him to be there."

She sullenly agreed and instead of taking me back to my room, she dropped me off at Edward's apartment.

"Bella, what're you doing here?" He asked when I let myself in. "I thought you were spending this afternoon with Rosalie." He kissed me on the lips, smiling at me happily.

"I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out for the second time today.

Edward's expression quickly changed to one of shock, but there was still a twinkle in his eye. "Really?" He asked, sounding both frantic and excited. "Are you late? Have you taken a test?"

"Yeah, I'm late," I said, relieved that he seemed more excited than freaked out. "I haven't been feeling well, either, and I thought it was finals at first but now…I don't know. And yeah, Rosalie and I bought a test before she dropped me off here."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Edward asked, spotting the drugstore bag peeking out of my purse and grabbing it. "Take the test!" He exclaimed, ripping it out of the packaging and handing it to me.

I laughed despite my nervousness. "Calm down! I'll take it, just hold your horses." I headed towards the bathroom and shook my head at Edward as he started to follow me in. "Uh, uh, I don't think so. We're not even married yet, I am _so_ not peeing in front of you. We've got to keep the magic alive," I teased, and Edward reluctantly agreed to wait outside the door.

After doing my business, I went to wash my hands and Edward impatiently stuck his head in the doorway. "I can come in now, right?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"I take it that you wouldn't mind if I'm pregnant, right?" I asked, voicing my fear that he didn't want this.

"Wouldn't mind? Bella, I'd love it if you were pregnant. I know the timing isn't perfect, but when has anything in our life together ever been totally flawless? I can't wait to have babies with you." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss, and I grinned.

"Good. I know we'd be doing things a little out of order, but really, I can't wait either."

We waited for the allotted three minutes and when it was time to check and see the result, Edward and I reached for it together.

We would be doing things together for the rest of our lives, and this was just the start.

…

**Shame on me.**

**Update soon, hopefully. We are driving to Florida for a vacation with my side of the family, and we're supposed to leave Friday. I'll work my hardest to get the get chapter in tip-top shape before them.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This had got to be some kind of record…for me.**

**Enjoy, and please review if you would be so inclined.**

**Bella's wedding dress is the Theia strapless embroidered lace trumpet gown that can be found of Nordstrom's website.**

…

Bella Swan:

"You don't think this is going to be too cheesy, do you?" I asked worriedly.

Edward shrugged, straightening the graduation cap on my head. "Who cares, Bella? This is our news."

I grinned at him and we kissed briefly before Edward opened the door to the house- the one that would be ours in just a few short weeks. We were met with the cheers of our families and closest friends, all of whom had shown up for our commencement ceremony and we here for our private party as well.

After making the rounds and getting lots of hugs and kisses, Edward and I were finally able to shed our graduation robes and caps and look like normal people again. Everyone was gathered in the living room, and Edward took his hand in mine. "I think now is as good of a time as any," he said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all for coming to be with us today, and thank you for the gifts and money and everything else you've all done for us. We have something to give you all now."

Edward and I quickly passed out the small gifts we had gotten for everyone, instructing them all to wait and open them at the same time. Finally everyone had a small wrapped package, and they tore into the wrapping paper.

In just a few short seconds, the ground was covered in bright yellow wrapping paper and most of our family and friends seemed to be frozen in shock. "You're pregnant?!" Esme finally hollered, waving the small framed sonogram picture we had given everyone in the air.

Edward threw his arms around me and we both grinned. "I'm not due until late December," I explained, my smile growing wider as Edward placed his hand over my still flat tummy. "We weren't going to tell anyone until after the wedding, but we just couldn't hold off telling you all any longer."

Our families and friends descended on us again, hugging and kissing and patting my stomach.

"My baby's having a baby," my dad said, hugging me gently. "I can't believe it. Edward, I'm going to be cracking down on you even more now that you've got two of my girls to take care of," he teased.

"Come on, Dad, we don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet," I groaned, smacking his arm playfully.

Renée pulled me into her arms and squeezed me tightly, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, angel. And Edward, I'm so glad that you're the one Bella gets to share this with," she said, hugging him as well. "I'm proud of you both." Her sweet words made me tear up, and Esme was the one to wipe away my tears.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, looking down at the framed sonogram photo again. "I'm going to be a grandma! Congratulations, both of you."

"I'm so glad, Bella," Rosalie said, kissing both of my cheeks. "You're going to be such an amazing mom."

And even Alice, who I still didn't have the best relationship with, pulled me into a big hug and expressed genuine excitement.

I found Edward's hand again and squeezed tightly, conveying what words could not in this moment. The love I felt for him grew every day, just like our child that grew in my belly. I looked forward to every step of our lives together, especially the birth of our baby and the day that we stand up in a church in front of all of our many loved ones and promise ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives.

…

"I can't imagine a more beautiful bride," Renée murmured, wiping tears out of her eyes. We stood in a small room at the back of the church, counting down the minutes until my wedding finally began and putting the finishing touches on my ensemble.

My dress, the one I had fallen in love with all those months ago, had been let out very slightly in the bust and waist to accommodate the weight I had already gained. I was only three and a half months pregnant, but lately I hadn't been able to stop myself from eating everything in sight. Luckily, some of that weight had gone to my boobs. Add that to the slight swelling I had already started to experience, and, well…I've gone up in cup size. Luckily, it's a perk of pregnancy that I don't mind and that Edward has definitely already enjoyed.

"Come on, honey, let us help you put your veil on," Esme said, coming up behind us with the big box containing my veil.

Renée and Esme both lifted it out of the box and arranged the clip in my hair, sliding it carefully into the updo that Rosalie had painstakingly created for me earlier this morning. Although there was already a small train on my dress, my mother had wanted one that was even longer. As a compromise, I agreed to wear the beautiful cathedral length veil that my mother had worn to her own wedding.

After the veil was in place and both Esme and Renée deemed everything perfect, the three of us stood in silent, grasping hands.

Alice and Rosalie appeared soon after, oohing and awing over my appearance. Alice touched up my makeup a little bit and then that was it.

I was ready.

The four of them filed out of the room after giving me kisses and gentle hugs, and Charlie appeared in the doorway. "You look so gorgeous," he said, his voice gruff. "I can't believe this day is here. Baby, I always said that no man would ever be good enough for you. But I'm happy to say that Edward proved me wrong. I'm so proud of both of you, Bella, and I can't to wait to meet my grandchild."

I was shocked by this emotional display from my normally stoic father, so I said the only thing that I could. "I love you, Daddy."

…

My walk down the aisle was so fast, but our road to get to this point in our life together had been long and difficult. But here we are, years later, happier than I could have ever imagined.

The way that Edward was looking at me as I walked down the aisle to him on my father's arm made everything worth it. All of our struggles and problems led to this moment and because of that, I wouldn't trade them for anything.

The ceremony was a blur as I stared into Edward's eyes. I was so giddy to start our life together that I could barely stand it. The moment when we were announced husband and wife made me feel so elated that I threw my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him before the words "You may now kiss the bride" were even out of Reverend Weber's mouth.

Everyone in the congregation laughed, but I just smiled and held Edward tighter as he kissed me again.

This is it.

…

**One chapter left, darlings. It's finished but I still need to have it read over. Hopefully it will be ready before I leave on Friday. Fingers crossed.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Mel.**


End file.
